greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Dee Williams
Billy Dee Williams played Henry in the season two Private Practice episode Serving Two Masters. Career Filmography *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) *''Best Friends: Visit Minutia (short)'' (2017) *''Batman Is Just Not That Into You (short)'' (2017) *''Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That? (short)'' (2017) *''Dirty Dancing'' (2017) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''Never Cool (short)'' (2015) *''The Man in 3B'' (2015) *''Blood Lines'' (2014) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''Star Wars Cantina Karaoke (short)'' (2013) *''This Bitter Earth'' (2012) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III'' (2010) *''Barry Munday'' (2010) *''3 Ways to get a Husband'' (2010) *''The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll'' (2009) *''Fanboys'' (2009) *''iMurders'' (2008) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Constellation'' (2005) *''The Maintenance Man'' (2004) *''Oedipus (short)'' (2004) *''Epoch: Evolution'' (2003) *''Today Will Be Yesterday Tomorrow'' (2003) *''Undercover Brother'' (2002) *''The Last Place on Earth'' (2002) *''Good Neighbor'' (2001) *''Very Heavy Love'' (2001) *''The Ladies Man'' (2000) *''The Visit'' (2000) *''Fear Runs Silent'' (2000) *''The Contract'' (1999) *''Hard Time'' (1998) *''Montell Jordan: When You Get Home (short)'' (1998) *''The Fourth King'' (1997) *''Steel Sharks'' (1997) *''The Prince'' (1996) *''Moving Target'' (1996) *''Mask of Death'' (1996) *''Triplecross'' (1995) *''Falling for You'' (1995) *''Message from Nam'' (1993) *''Percy & Thunder'' (1993) *''Alien Intruder'' (1993) *''Marked for Murder'' (1993) *''Giant Steps'' (1992) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (1991) *''Secret Agent OO Soul'' (1990) *''Dangerous Passion'' (1990) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Michael Jackson: Liberian Girl (short)'' (1989) *''The Return of Desperado'' (1988) *''Deadly Illusion'' (1987) *''Number One with a Bullet'' (1987) *''Courage'' (1986) *''Oceans of Fire'' (1986) *''The Right of the People'' (1986) *''The Impostor'' (1984) *''Fear City'' (1984) *''Time Bomb'' (1984) *''Marvin & Tige'' (1983) *''Shooting Stars'' (1983) *''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Nighthawks'' (1981) *''Children of Divorce'' (1980) *''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''The Hostage Tower'' (1980) *''Christmas Lilies of the Field'' (1979) *''Scott Joplin'' (1977) *''The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings'' (1976) *''Mahogany'' (1975) *''The Take'' (1974) *''The Conversation'' (1974) *''Hit!'' (1973) *''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) *''The Final Comedown'' (1972) *''The Glass House'' (1972) *''Brian's Song'' (1971) *''Lost Flight'' (1970) *''The Out of Towners'' (1970) *''Carter's Army'' (1970) *''The Last Angry Man'' (1959) Television *''Star Wars: Detours'' (????) *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' (2016-2017) *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' (2015) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2015) *''Robot Chicken'' (2007-2014) *''NCIS'' (2012-2014) *''Glee'' (2014) *''The Rebels'' (2014) *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' (2013) *''Modern Family'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Detours'' (2012) *''Mad'' (2012) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2011) *''The Most Interesting BLACK Man in the World'' (2011) *''White Collar'' (2011) *''Diary of a Single Mom'' (2009-2011) *''Titan Maximum'' (2009) *''General Hospital'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (short)'' (2008) *''General Hospital: Night Shift'' (2007-2008) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2006) *''Weekends at the DL'' (2005) *''Clubhouse'' (2005) *''Half & Half'' (2004) *''That '70s Show'' (2004) *''Street Time'' (2003) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000-2001) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''The Hughleys'' (1999-2001) *''Code Name: Eternity'' (2000) *''Promised Land'' (1999) *''Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Lonesome Dove: The Series'' (1994) *''A Different World'' (1993) *''The Jacksons: An American Dream'' (1992) *''Wiseguy'' (1990) *''Double Dare'' (1985) *''Dynasty'' (1984-1985) *''Chiefs (mini-series)'' (1983) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1971) *''Mod Squad'' (1971) *''Dan August'' (1971) *''The Most Deadly Game'' (1970) *''The F.B.I.'' (1969-1970) *''The New People'' (1969) *''NBC Experiment in Television'' (1969) *''Premiere'' (1968) *''Coronet Blue'' (1967) *''Guiding Light'' (1966) *''The Doctors and the Nurses'' (1965) *''Another World'' (1964) *''The Defenders'' (1964) *''Look Up and Live'' (1959) External Links * * Category:Actors